Tu me corresponds
by Cybelia
Summary: Après le tome 5. Harry va quitter les Dursley pour rejoindre Remus. Slash RLHP.
1. Prologue

**Tu me corresponds…**

**Prologue**

Harry ne supportait plus de vivre chez les Dursley. Même si avant, ce n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir, maintenant que Sirius était mort et que la guerre entre les adeptes de Voldemort et le reste du monde des Sorciers avait commencé, c'était pire. Grâce à l'intervention de Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin à la gare lors de son retour de Poudlard, les Dursley avaient décidé d'ignorer encore plus Harry, ce qui l'arrangeait tout à fait. Il restait en contact avec ses amis Sorciers par l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige et avait de temps en temps des appels téléphoniques d'Hermione et de Ron, qui avait enfin compris qu'il ne servait à rien de crier pour que son ami l'entende. Cependant, Harry s'ennuyait et se demandait surtout ce qui se passait dans "l'autre monde". Il aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles, savoir où en était la guerre, mais personne ne voulait répondre à ses questions.

Un week-end, les Dursley furent invités à rendre visite à la Tante Marge, celle-là même que Harry avait gonflée comme une baudruche trois ans auparavant. Le jeune homme refusa de les y accompagner. L'Oncle Vernon commença à se mettre en colère, mais se souvint rapidement des avertissements de Maugrey Fol'œil. Il accepta donc que Harry reste seul, mais l'enferma à double tour dans la maison. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son neveu avait un double de la clé de la maison, cadeau de Fred et George Weasley qui avaient pensé qu'elle serait utile à leur ami. Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, Harry alla chercher sa valise, y fourra toutes ses affaires et prit la cage d'Hedwige. La chouette blanche était partie chasser, mais il savait qu'elle le retrouverait n'importe où. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, puis écrivit un mot à son oncle et sa tante :

_Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia,_

_Je pars. Ne me cherchez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir cette année… Mon départ est peut-être même définitif. Je pense que vous serez contents d'être enfin débarrassés de moi. J'ai pris toutes les affaires qui me tenaient à cœur. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez du reste, je m'en moque._

_Adieu._

_Harry P._

Harry déposa le mot sur la table de la cuisine, avant d'appeler un taxi. Il avait un peu d'argent moldu que Sirius lui avait donné la dernière fois où il s'était rendu chez lui, juste au cas où il en aurait besoin. Lorsque le taxi arriva, il chargea sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige dans le coffre, puis donna une adresse à Londres au chauffeur.  
Pourvu qu'il soit chez lui…


	2. Chapitre 1

**1.**

Harry frappa timidement à la porte. Lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley, l'idée de venir ici lui semblait être très bonne. Mais, maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la porte, il hésitait. Alors qu'il pensait à faire demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrir en grand.  
— Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Bonjour, Professeur Lupin. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?  
Remus s'écarta pour laisser passer son ancien élève. Le jeune homme posa sa valise et la cage dans un coin du vestibule, puis suivit son ami dans le salon.  
— Assieds-toi et raconte-moi ce que tu fais ici, avec toutes tes affaires.  
— Je suis parti… Je ne supporte plus de vivre chez les Dursley.  
— Ils t'ont maltraité ?  
— Non, non ! s'empressa de répondre Harry. Depuis que Maugrey Fol'œil leur a fait peur, ils m'ont laissé tranquille… mais…  
Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.  
— Vas-y, tu peux tout me dire.  
— Je… j'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui connaissait Sirius… et vous êtes le seul…  
— Tu as bien fait de venir me voir, Harry, sourit Remus.  
— Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à retourner chez les Dursley ?  
— Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le voudras. En revanche, je vais prévenir les autres, pour qu'ils sachent que tu vas bien. Attends-moi ici, je reviens !  
Lupin disparut dans une autre pièce. Lorsqu'il fut seul, Harry se releva et fit le tour du salon, contemplant les photographies qui ornaient les murs. Sur tous les portraits, les sujets lui faisaient des petits signes de la main et souriant. Harry s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux, le cœur serré. Ses parents, James et Lily, se tenaient au centre, encadrés par Remus et Sirius. Au vu de la déchirure sur un côté de la photo, Harry devina que Peter devait se trouver là aussi, mais que Lupin s'était débarrassé de l'image du traître. Alors qu'il contemplait les visages souriants de ses parents et de son parrain, Harry entendit la voix de son hôte juste derrière lui.  
— C'était le bon temps… nous sortions juste de Poudlard… lorsque… après que tes parents aient été tués, j'avais mis toutes les photos dans une malle… et je les ai ressorties lorsque j'ai su que Sirius était innocent…  
Harry baissa les yeux, puis retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa.  
— Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Remus d'une voix douce où perçait sa propre tristesse.  
— Enormément… Vous allez peut-être trouver que je suis sans cœur, mais pourtant, je n'ai pas pleuré… pas une seule fois, pas une larme… Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive… J'aimerai pouvoir exprimer mon chagrin, mais je n'y arrive pas…  
— Tu n'es pas sans-cœur. Je te comprends, Harry. Sirius était mon ami depuis si longtemps… je l'ai retrouvé et là, je l'ai à nouveau perdu… il me manque terriblement…  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Soudain, Lupin s'exclama :  
— Allez, on ne va pas passer la journée ici à se morfondre ! Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
Harry monta les escaliers à la suite de son ami. Lupin ouvrit une porte en disant :  
— C'est une chambre d'amis. Sirius l'a utilisée quelques temps. Tu peux y rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux, jusqu'à la rentrée à Poudlard si tu le veux.  
— Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil.  
— C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Je te laisse t'installer. Pendant ce temps, je vais nous préparer à manger. Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim.  
— Très !  
Une fois seul, Harry défit sa valise, puis s'allongea quelques instants sur le lit, les bras repliés derrière la tête. Il contempla le papier-peint rose du plafond, puis ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, une couverture avait été posée sur lui et il faisait nuit. La lune croissante était presque pleine, illuminant les lieux de sa lueur blafarde. Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était, puis il se souvint. Il quitta la chambre et descendit au salon où il trouva Remus en pleine lecture.  
— Bonsoir, Harry.  
— Bonsoir. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ?  
— Tu m'avais l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil. Tu t'es bien reposé ?  
— Oui, merci… Euh… j'ai un peu faim…  
Lupin sourit et le conduisit à la cuisine. Il sortit du poulet rôti du frigo et un plat de légumes.  
— J'espère que ça ira. Je ne suis pas un très grand cuisinier, surtout quand il faut tout faire à la façon des moldus.  
— Ca ira très bien… vous n'utilisez pas la magie ?  
Remus s'assit en soupirant.  
— Je ne préfère pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'attirer un Mangemort chez moi. Déjà qu'avec ma lycanthropie, je suis plus exposé que les autres…  
Le visage de Lupin se ferma.  
— Harry… demain, c'est le premier soir de la pleine lune… Au sous-sol, j'ai une cage que j'ai installée et insonorisée grâce à un sortilège de silence. J'irai m'y enfermer un peu avant le crépuscule.  
— Vous ne prenez pas votre potion Tue-Loup ?  
— Non, soupira Lupin. Je me suis rendu compte que cette potion était néfaste en dehors des périodes de pleine lune. En tous cas, je ne veux absolument pas te voir pendant ces trois nuits. Tu m'as compris ?  
— Oui.  
— Promets-moi que tu ne viendras pas voir ce qui se passe entre la tombée de la nuit et le lever du jour.  
— Je vous le promets. Je resterai dans ma chambre entre le crépuscule et l'aurore.  
— Bien. Je te laisse finir de manger, je retourne à ma lecture. Fais comme chez toi.  
— Merci, encore.  
Lupin sourit, puis retourna dans le salon. Lorsque Harry eut fini de manger, il rejoignit son ami. Remus leva les yeux de son livre et demanda :  
— Je suppose que tu n'as pas sommeil ?  
— Non, pas vraiment.  
— Si ça t'intéresse, je peux te montrer quelques photos de tes parents et de Sirius.  
— Ce serait super !  
Lupin alla chercher un album et alla s'installer sur le sofa. Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à regarder des photographies datant des études des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait pu le faire sans abîmer le reste, Remus avait déchiré l'endroit où se trouvait Peter sur le cliché. Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque Lupin décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.  
— Bonne nuit, Harry ! lança t'il à son invité en souriant.  
— Bonne nuit !

Harry s'éveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Il avait enfin réussi à trouver un endroit agréable où passer les vacances, loin des Dursley. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva Remus en train de déjeuner.  
— Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?  
— Oui, merci.  
— Au fait, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir, sourit Lupin en désignant Hedwige qui attendait patiemment sur le dossier d'une chaise.  
Harry s'approcha de sa chouette qui vint de poser sur son épaule et lui tendit la patte. Il prit le parchemin et lut :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis heureux de te savoir en sécurité avec Remus Lupin. Finalement, c'est sûrement mieux pour ta sécurité que tu restes en compagnie d'un sorcier expérimenté lorsque tu n'es pas à Poudlard. Je te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances._

_Albus Dumbledore._

— C'est du Professeur Dumbledore ! Mais, comment a t'il su où j'étais ?  
— Je lui ai envoyé un hibou hier, pendant que tu dormais. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il sache où te trouver en cas de besoin.  
— Merci.  
Harry donna un morceau de gâteau à Hedwige qui alla le manger dans sa cage, installée dans le salon, puis il s'assit pour déjeuner. Il venait juste de terminer lorsque le téléphone sonna. Remus alla répondre, puis revint en disant :  
— C'est pour toi, c'est Hermione.  
— Merci !  
Harry alla prendre l'appel dans le salon tandis que Remus débarrassait la table. Soudain, une assiette lui échappa et alla se briser sur le sol.  
— Ca va ? Interrogea Harry depuis le salon.  
— Oui, ce n'est rien.  
Remus sentait le sang du loup commencer à bouillonner en lui. Un vertige le prit et il dut s'appuyer à la table pour ne pas tomber.  
Je n'aurais jamais du prendre cette maudite potion… Elle m'aura fait plus de mal que de bien…  
Le vertige cessa et Remus put ramasser les débris de l'assiette. Puis, il rejoignit Harry qui raccrochait juste.  
— Hermione m'invite à passer la journée chez elle. Elle n'habite pas très loin d'ici.  
— Eh bien, passe une bonne journée !  
— Vous voulez m'accompagner ?  
— Non, sourit Remus. Je suis certain que vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter, tous les deux.  
— D'accord. Je serai rentré avant la nuit.  
Harry prit son blouson et sortit. Une fois seul, Remus se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Il se sentait déjà fatigué par la prochaine pleine lune. En plus, un mauvais pressentiment venait le tourmenter, sans qu'il sache exactement ce que c'était.

Harry rentra alors que le soleil se couchait déjà sur Londres. Il aurait aimé arriver avant la nuit, mais les parents d'Hermione avait tenu à le garder pour dîner et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les contrarier, tant ils avaient été gentils avec lui. Lorsqu'il entra, utilisant le double des clés que Remus lui avait confié, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, contempla quelques instants la face blanchâtre de la pleine lune qui venait de se lever sur la ville, puis monta dans sa chambre. Il éprouvait une envie terrible de descendre au sous-sol pour s'assurer que son ancien professeur allait bien, mais il lui avait promis de ne pas le faire. Et, il ne voulait pas risquer de désobéir, n'ayant aucune envie de retourner au 4, Privet Drive. Il s'allongea sur son lit, repensant à la seule fois où il avait vu Lupin sous sa nature de loup-garou. Cette nuit-là, Sirius, en se transformant en Padfoot, leur avait sauvé la vie, à Hermione, Ron et lui. Et au Professeur Rogue aussi.  
Lui, il aurait pu le bouffer, ça m'aurait pas trop gên  
Avec un sourire, Harry ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.


	3. Chapitre 2

**2.**

Le soleil inonda la chambre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés. Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, regarda l'heure au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit, puis descendit en trombe les escaliers. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il ne trouva Remus nulle part.  
_Il doit encore être en bas… je vais aller voir ! Après tout, j'ai promis de ne pas descendre pendant la nuit, mais là, il fait jour !_  
Harry ouvrit la porte qui menait à la cave, puis descendit doucement. Il faisait sombre, mais il y voyait suffisamment pour avancer sans lumière supplémentaire. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas des escaliers, il se figea. Dans une grande cage qui faisait presque toute la surface de la cave, Remus gisait sur le sol, inconscient, recroquevillé en position fœtale, entièrement nu. Ses vêtements étaient pliés sur la dernière marche, posés à côté d'une trousse de secours. Harry fut surpris de constater l'extrême maigreur du lycanthrope. Il semblait n'avoir que la peau sur les os. De multiples griffures, morsures et ecchymoses parsemaient son corps. Du sang, qui avait coulé d'une blessure à la tempe, s'était coagulé, collant une mèche de cheveux couleur d'or sur son front. Harry descendit sans bruit les deux dernières marches et s'avança vers la porte de la cage. Il constata avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Il entra et s'avança vers son ami qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Harry hésita un instant, puis se décida. Il souleva Remus dans ses bras, il n'était pas lourd, et le remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Là, il le déposa avec précautions sur le sofa, le couvrit d'un plaid, puis alla chercher les vêtements et la trousse de secours. Alors qu'il commençait à nettoyer la blessure à la tempe, Remus ouvrit les yeux.  
— Harry ?  
— Bonjour, Professeur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
— Fatigué… c'est toi qui m'as remonté ?  
— Oui, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement. Vous n'êtes pas bien lourd…  
— Tu m'avais promis…  
— De ne pas descendre pendant la nuit. Mais il fait jour !  
Remus sourit.  
— Aussi futé que ton père… Aïe !  
— Désolé ! s'excusa Harry en retirant sa main de l'épaule de son ami où il était en train de nettoyer une griffure.  
— Continue, ça va… Merci…  
— De rien ! Je peux bien faire ça pour vous, Professeur !  
— Tu peux faire autre chose pour moi ?  
— Oui ?  
— Arrête de m'appeler Professeur ! Je ne le suis plus, je te rappelle. Appelle-moi Remus, ce sera plus simple.  
— D'accord.  
Ils se turent tandis que Harry continuait à soigner les blessures de son ami. Le jeune homme rabattit un peu le plaid pour nettoyer une morsure sur le ventre de Remus. La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais descendait jusque dans le pli de l'aine. Harry se sentit subitement gêné lorsque le plaid glissa un peu, découvrant le bas-ventre du lycanthrope. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et sourit en lui prenant le coton des mains.  
— Je finirai tout seul. Tu veux bien aller préparer le petit déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim.  
— D'accord, répliqua Harry, soulagé.  
Il se précipita à la cuisine où il resta quelques instants immobile, le temps que les battements désordonnés de son cœur se calment.  
_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi gêné ? C'était comme si je… Non, ça ne peut pas être ça ! Je me fais un film, là ! Mon pauvre Harry, tu perds les pédales !_  
Il secoua la tête, puis s'attela à préparer le repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être habillé, Remus le rejoignit. Il semblait toujours aussi fatigué et ses blessures détonnaient sur sa peau très pâle. Il s'assit à table, regardant Harry qui s'affairait à faire cuire des œufs et du bacon.  
_Il ressemble tellement à James… mais à Lily aussi… Il a sa gentillesse… Sa timidité est touchante… Mais, il ne faut pas… je ne dois pas y penser… j'ai promis à Sirius… il avait deviné… il a toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… il a tout de suite su pour James et moi… heureusement qu'il était là lorsque j'ai compris que James et Lily étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… que je n'aurais jamais droit à ce bonheur…_  
Remus sursauta lorsque Harry demanda :  
— Plats ou brouillés ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Vos œufs.  
— Ah… brouillés.  
— Ca marche !  
Remus se sentit prit en faute et se morigéna.  
_Il ne faut plus que j'y pense !_  
Harry posa une assiette devant lui.  
— Merci. C'est très appétissant.  
— L'un des rares avantages d'avoir vécu chez les Dursley, c'est qu'il fallait que je me débrouille pour me faire à manger !  
— Tu pourras peut-être m'apprendre quelques petits trucs alors ?  
— Pas de problème ! sourit l'adolescent en prenant place en face de lui.  
Ils mangèrent en silence, puis décidèrent d'aller se promener un peu, Remus sentant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ils se rendirent à Covent Garden où Harry trouva un superbe livre sur les chats.  
— J'aurais bien aimé l'offrir à Hermione, mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent, soupira t'il en contemplant l'ouvrage dans la vitrine du libraire. Tout ce que je possède se trouve à Gringotts… et je ne pense pas que notre monnaie ait cours ici…  
— Si tu veux, je peux t'avancer un peu d'argent moldu. Tu n'auras qu'à me rembourser plus tard.  
— Ca me gêne…  
— J'ai une autre idée. Gringotts a une succursale dans le quartier qui accepte de changer notre monnaie contre des livres sterlings.  
— Ah ! Ce serait parfait !  
— Alors, allons-y !  
Lorsqu'ils furent passés à la banque et qu'ils eurent échangé les Noises et les Mornilles de Harry contre de la monnaie moldue, ils retournèrent à la librairie. Ils passèrent leur journée à faire les boutiques et déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant calme. Harry se sentait bien, même s'il appréhendait la fin de la journée. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Remus soupira.  
— Il va bientôt faire nuit. Je vais descendre.  
— Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin.  
— Non, ce n'est pas…  
— J'insiste !  
— D'accord, sourit Remus.  
— Au fait, j'ai une petite question : comment se fait-il que la porte de la cage ne soit pas verrouillée ?  
— Je l'ai ensorcelée. Seuls les humains peuvent la franchir, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Les animaux restent bloqués à l'intérieur.  
— D'accord.  
— Bonne nuit, Harry !  
— Bon courage, Remus…

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer son ami en train de se faire du mal. Il se redressa dans son lit, décidé à descendre, puis soupira.  
_Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider… au contraire, s'il me voit, il risque de s'énerver encore plus… Quelle malédiction… Si seulement j'étais un animagus, comme mon père ou Sirius, je pourrais aller lui tenir compagnie ! Allez, il faut que je dorme ! Il faut que je sois en forme pour aller le soigner demain matin…_  
Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. L'image de Sirius apparut sur ses paupières closes. Il la chassa, ne voulant pas penser à son parrain et s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

Remus s'éveilla à nouveau sur le sofa, Harry penché au-dessus de lui, en train de le soigner.  
— Bonjour.  
— Bonjour. Ca va ?  
— Ca peut aller.  
Pendant que le jeune homme nettoyait une vilaine coupure sur son avant-bras, assis contre lui sur le sofa, Remus sentit une chaleur intense envahir son corps.  
_Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Il faut absolument que je chasse ces pensées de moi ! Je n'ai pas le droit…_  
Un frisson le traversa tout entier. Harry lui lança un regard surpris et, pour la première fois, ce fut Remus qui détourna le regard. Surpris, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :  
— Ca ne va pas ?  
— Si, si… ne t'en fais pas… C'est bon, je vais finir…  
— Mais…  
— Laisse-moi faire.  
— D'accord. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.  
— Ne fais rien pour moi, je n'ai pas faim.  
— Mais il faut que vous mangiez !  
— Je vais aller me reposer. Je verrai après.  
— Bon, comme vous voulez…  
Lorsque Harry eut disparu dans la cuisine, Remus monta dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, puis se tourna, ses yeux mordorés se posant sur une photo de James, Sirius et lui. Il sentit une vague de chagrin emplir son cœur et ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes.  
_Je dois être fort… pour Harry… il a besoin de moi…_  
Remus rouvrit les yeux, sourit, puis se tourna de l'autre côté. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé.


	4. Chapitre 3

**3.**

La troisième nuit de la pleine lune se déroula comme les deux précédentes. Harry descendit chercher Remus à l'aube et le ramena dans le salon pour le soigner. Cependant, ce matin là, le lycanthrope ne s'éveilla pas pendant que le jeune homme pansait ses blessures. Inquiet, Harry prit le pouls de son ami. Il était faible, mais régulier.  
_Que puis-je faire ? Si seulement j'avais un moyen rapide de contacter Dumbledore !_  
Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le visage tranquille de Remus. Il laissa son regard errer sur la mâchoire, les lèvres fines, les joues un peu creuses, le nez fin et droit, les paupières closes et le front où des mèches dorées retombaient cachant partiellement les sourcils. Harry ne put empêcher sa main d'aller remonter doucement une mèche, caressant du bout des doigts la tempe de son ami. Sans même comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il laissa ses doigts suivre le contour du visage de Remus, descendant doucement vers les lèvres qu'ils effleurèrent. Soudain, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Un frisson le traversa et il s'éloigna brusquement, le feu aux joues. Il devint écarlate lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Remus était éveillé et le regardait, un air indéfinissable emplissant ses yeux mordorés.  
— Harry ?  
— Je suis désolé… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
Ne pouvant supporter le regard de Remus, Harry partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je deviens fou ! J'ai embrassé Remus Lupin… Ma parole, j'ai perdu l'esprit… Maintenant, il va me jeter dehors ! Il ne voudra plus que je reste sous le même toit que lui après ce que j'ai fait ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Il a les lèvres si douces… bien plus que celles de Cho… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est un homme ! Et c'est Remus Lupin ! Pourtant, il faut que j'admette que ce n'est pas nouveau… pourquoi j'ai toujours une irrésistible envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ? Je dois le dégoûter…_  
Harry sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il répondit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
— Entrez !  
Remus pénétra dans la pièce, l'air hésitant.  
— Harry, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui vient de se passer.  
— Je suis désolé, soupira le jeune homme en évitant le regard du lycanthrope. Je vais partir…  
— Non ! s'exclama Remus, un peu trop rapidement.  
Harry leva vers lui un regard surpris. Lupin se détourna, gêné.  
— Je ne t'en veux pas de ton geste, Harry, même si j'en suis très surpris… Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi… J'espère que ce que je vais te dire ne te choquera pas… mais je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre…  
— D'accord…  
Remus se dirigea vers la fenêtre et plongea son regard dans la rue. Il suivit des yeux un passant qui tenait un petit chien blanc en laisse jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue, puis commença son histoire.  
— Nous étions en 6e année… Nous avions ton âge, Harry. Ton père et Sirius étaient très proches et je dois dire que j'étais jaloux de leur amitié si forte. Parce que j'étais amoureux de James… Je l'aimais depuis le début, depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était à l'époque. Et puis, nous avons eu 16 ans… Nous étions des jeunes hommes… Ton père était si beau… J'étais de plus en plus amoureux, mais j'avais peur qu'il me rejette. Il tournait déjà autour de Lily… Il faut dire que c'était la plus belle fille de Poudlard… Sirius était au courant de mes sentiments. Je pleurai souvent sur son épaule… Jusqu'à ce fameux soir… C'était les vacances de Noël. Sirius et Peter étaient rentrés dans leurs familles, mais, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison, James et moi étions restés à Poudlard. Le soir de Noël, il a sorti des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre qu'il avait ramenées d'une virée à Pré-au-Lard. Dans le dortoir, nous avons bu ensemble en se racontant des anecdotes sur nos vies. Et puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, nous nous sommes embrassés… Sur le coup, j'ai cru que ton père voulait me faire une de ses blagues douteuses et j'ai eu mal… mais il m'a détrompé. Il m'a dit qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour moi… Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant deux mois… en cachette bien évidemment… seul Sirius était au courant. Je n'avais pas pu le lui cacher, mais il ne semblait pas très enthousiasmé par notre relation… Et puis, un jour… un soir, après les cours, je me rendais au dortoir lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit dans un couloir… et j'ai trouvé James et Lily en train de s'embrasser… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place… Sirius m'a trouvé en larmes dans le dortoir. Je lui ai tout raconté… Le pire, c'est que je ne leur en voulait même pas ! Passé le premier choc, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais heureux pour tes parents. Au fond de moi, je savais très bien que ma relation avec James ne mènerait nulle part. Enfin… voilà mon histoire…  
Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il essayait de digérer ce que Lupin lui avait raconté.  
_Mon père et Remus…Ca alors ! J'ai encore du mal à y croire… mais…_  
— Quel rapport avec moi ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix, tout en pensant connaître une partie de la réponse.  
— La première fois que je t'ai vu, dans le Poudlard Express… j'ai tout de suite remarqué ta ressemblance avec ton père… je me suis retrouvé plus de quinze ans en arrière… mais, en fait, ce n'est pas ça qui me plait le plus chez toi… tu as de la chance, tu as hérité des qualités de tes deux parents… et de quelques défauts de James ! Tu es gentil, généreux… bon, je ne vais pas tout t'énumérer ou tes chevilles vont enfler ! Tout ça pour te dire que… que j'éprouve pour toi des sentiments semblables à ceux que j'éprouvais pour ton père… que Sirius le savait et qu'il m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais t'en parler… et que je viens de rompre cette promesse…  
Après cet aveu, Remus avait besoin de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Il se retourna alors et fixa Harry qui le regardait d'un air abasourdi.  
— Je ne voulais pas te choquer… Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas…  
— Je ne veux pas partir… mais je ne sais pas où j'en suis… je veux dire… l'an dernier, je croyais aimer une fille de Poudlard et maintenant… je suis perdu… j'ai besoin de temps…  
— Je comprends…  
Remus se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna une dernière fois vers Harry.  
— Si jamais tu décide de ne pas répondre à mes sentiments, sache que je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu pourras rester ici si tu le souhaites… tu es ici chez toi !  
Et il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, Harry se mit à réfléchir à tout ce que Remus venait de lui avouer.  
_Remus a des sentiments pour moi… des sentiments amoureux… mais que dois-je faire ? Sirius le savait… mais il ne voulait pas que je le sache… il voulait me protéger… et protéger Remus aussi… Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un à qui en parler !_  
Il était totalement perdu. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais douté qu'il aimait les filles, mais là, il se rendait compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour un homme, qui avait été, de surcroît, le petit-ami de son père.  
Je vais devenir fou si je continue à cogiter comme ça ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici !  
Il sortit de la chambre, priant pour ne pas croiser Remus, puis descendit. Arrivé dans le vestibule, il prit son blouson et sortit.

Remus sursauta lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne les essuyait pas.  
_Je suis désolé, Sirius… Je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse… Je ne pouvais pas rester là, sans rien dire, alors que Harry partage peut-être mes sentiments… Je sais qu'il est jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que moi, et que notre relation, si un jour relation il y a, sera illégale, que ce soit dans le monde des moldus ou celui des sorciers… mais je ne peux pas risquer de passer à côté du bonheur une deuxième fois… J'ai trop souffert… et je n'ai plus le temps d'hésiter… Sirius… Je suis certain que si tu avais su, tu ne m'aurais pas obligé à te faire cette promesse que je n'ai pas su tenir… Harry est parti… j'espère que ce n'est pas définitivement… remarque, finalement, s'il décidait de s'en aller, ce serait peut-être mieux pour nous deux… ça lui évitera des souffrances inutiles… mais je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse… je l'aime…_  
Il soupira, puis se leva. Malgré l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur, il sentait la faim le tenailler. Il descendit à la cuisine, puis se prépara un sandwich. Tout en mangeant, il alla s'installer pour lire dans le salon, mais après avoir relu trois fois la même ligne, il abandonna. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour passer le temps en attendant le retour de Harry, un hululement se fit entendre provenant du premier étage. Remus remonta, se rendant dans la volière qu'il avait installée sur la terrasse, derrière sa chambre. Un hibou grand-duc le regardait d'un air inquisiteur et lui tendit une patte lorsqu'il approcha. Il prit le parchemin et lut. Puis, il redescendit en trombe et quitta la maison à son tour.

Harry avait déambulé toute la journée dans la ville, sans but précis, cherchant seulement à s'aérer la tête. En rentrant, il n'était toujours pas fixé sur ses sentiments envers Remus, mais se sentait un peu plus serein que le matin-même. Il entra et eut la surprise de trouver la maison dans le noir.  
_La pleine lune est pourtant finie…_  
Il alluma, puis monta au premier, pensant que Remus devait être dans sa chambre. Il frappa doucement à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin sur le sol attira son attention. Il le ramassa et lut :

_Bellatrix Lestrange a été vue à Riley ce matin. Elle habiterait dans cette ville au 125 Oaks Road._

_S. Rogue_

Harry relut deux fois le mot, surpris.  
_Rogue ? Mais pourquoi a t'il envoyé ça à Remus ? Je croyais qu'il le détestait ! Et là, il l'aide à retrouver la femme qui a tué Sirius ? Je ne comprends plus rien… En tous cas, il faut absolument que j'aille à Riley ! Remus doit encore y être._  
Il alla chercher sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa chambre, puis hésita.  
_Comment j'y vais ? Un taxi moldu va me prendre trop cher… Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'y aille en balai._  
Harry sortit son Eclair de Feu de sa valise, puis s'équipa. Avec sa cape, il pourrait voler sans que les moldus ne le voient. Il sortit sur la terrasse, puis s'élança dans les airs avant de prendre la direction du nord.


	5. Chapitre 4

**4.**

Harry n'avait mis que quelques minutes pour atteindre Riley. Il descendit doucement vers la ville de banlieue, cherchant des yeux une trace de Remus. Il se dirigea vers le 125 Oaks Road, puis se posa discrètement à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à Privet Drive, tant l'endroit ressemblait à la rue où il avait passé son enfance. Dans un coin sombre, il enleva sa cape, puis cacha son balai. Ensuite, il avança vers la maison. La lumière d'une bougie brillait derrière une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Sa baguette à la main, il s'approcha et s'accroupit pour ne pas risquer d'être vu de l'intérieur. Il tendit l'oreille, mais ne perçut aucun bruit. Alors, il se redressa un peu pour jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il vit lui figea le sang. Remus gisait inconscient sur le sol à côté de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle aussi inconsciente. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde. Il fonça à la porte qui, par chance, n'était pas verrouillée et entra. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil à la Mangemort, il se précipita vers Remus. Du sang avait séché à la commissure de ses lèvres et quelques gouttes étaient tombées sur sa chemise. Harry passa une main sur sa joue et sursauta.  
_Il est brûlant de fièvre ! Il faut que je le ramène !_  
Inquiet, Harry se tourna tout de même vers Bellatrix. Il se releva puis lorsqu'il eut constaté avec soulagement qu'elle était morte, il revint vers Remus.  
_Je ne peux pas l'emmener sur mon balai ! Il va falloir prendre un taxi moldu… A moins que…_  
Harry avait remarqué la cheminée qui ornait la pièce et savait qu'il y en avait une dans la chambre de son ami.  
_J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas faire condamner !_  
Il se leva, puis alla fouiller dans les tiroirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec de la poudre de cheminette.  
_Ils sont tous pareils ! Pourquoi tous les sorciers la rangent dans les tiroirs de la cuisine ?_  
Harry alla chercher son balai et sa cape qui étaient restés dehors, puis revint auprès de son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras, le collant contre lui, cala son balai sous son bras, mit sa cape sur ses épaules, puis entra dans la cheminée en criant :  
— Chez Remus Lupin !  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent dans la cheminée de la chambre de Remus. Harry lâcha alors son balai et sa cape, souleva son ami et alla le déposer sur son lit. La fièvre de Remus avait empiré. Harry alla chercher une cuvette, la remplit d'eau froide et y trempa un linge. Puis, il revint s'asseoir à côté de son ami et posa délicatement le linge humide sur son front brûlant. Au contact de l'eau glacée, Remus s'agita. Alors que Harry nettoyait le sang qui avait séché sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit un peu les yeux, l'air hagard. Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement la joue en soufflant :  
— Tout va bien. Je vous ai ramené chez vous.  
— Bellatrix ? Interrogea Remus d'une voix faible.  
— Elle est morte.  
Le lycanthrope soupira de soulagement, puis ferma à nouveau les yeux. Harry ne savait pas s'il s'était rendormi, mais se rendit compte qu'il était trempé de sueur. Il alla chercher un peignoir et une serviette-éponge dans la salle de bains, puis revint auprès de Lupin. Il défit les boutons de la chemise de son ami, puis en écarta les pans. Avec la serviette, il essuya doucement la peau humide de Remus. Il le souleva un peu pour lui enlever complètement la chemise, puis s'attaqua au pantalon. Il eut plus de difficultés à le lui enlever, mais finit par y arriver. Constatant que Remus ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, Harry eut du mal à éviter de regarder une certaine partie de son anatomie, ce qui le mit plus que mal à l'aise. Il essuya doucement les jambes de son ami, puis le recouvrit avec le drap, le temps de récupérer le peignoir qui était tombé par-terre. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Harry croisa le regard de Remus qui s'était éveillé.  
— Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda le jeune homme en essayant de cacher le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui depuis quelques instants.  
— J'ai soif…  
Harry alla chercher un verre d'eau et récupéra en passant des comprimés contre la fièvre qu'il trouva dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il donna le tout à son ami qui s'était un peu redressé. Lorsqu'il eut prit les médicaments et fini son verre, il se rallongea en soupirant.  
— Que s'est-il passé chez Bellatrix ? Interrogea Harry en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, près du lit.  
— Lorsque je suis arrivée, elle était devant sa cheminée en train de discuter avec une personne dont je n'ai pas vu le visage. En la voyant, j'ai perdu toute notion de prudence. Je ne pensais qu'à la tuer, à venger Sirius. Je suis entré, mais elle semblait m'attendre. Elle m'a même proposé de rejoindre les forces de Voldemort. Je l'ai alors attaquée, mais elle a riposté en même temps et je suis tombé. Ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à ce que je te voie tout à l'heure. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?  
— J'ai trouvé le mot que vous a envoyé Rogue. J'ai pris mon balai et ma cape d'invisibilité pour aller à Riley. Et je vous ai trouvé dans la maison de Bellatrix, vous inconscient, et elle morte. J'ai trouvé de la poudre de cheminette dans un tiroir de la cuisine et je vous ai ramené ici.  
— Merci, Harry… Je vais essayer de dormir un peu…  
— Vous devriez enfiler ce peignoir avant, sourit le jeune homme en lui tendant le vêtement.  
Devant le regard interrogateur de Remus, il ajouta :  
— Je vous ai enlevé vos habits car ils étaient trempés de sueur. Je vais aller les mettre au sale.  
Il ramassa les vêtements et descendit à la cuisine pour les mettre dans la machine à laver. Lorsqu'il remonta, Remus dormait déjà, enveloppé dans son peignoir. Harry le couvrit du drap et de la couverture, puis s'installa à nouveau dans le fauteuil.

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux, il sentit immédiatement que sa fièvre avait bien baissé. Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui dormait sur le fauteuil et sourit.  
_Il est si beau…_  
Il se redressa doucement, puis se pencha vers le dormeur. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Harry comme une caresse. Il commençait à s'éloigner lorsque deux bras entourèrent ses épaules, l'attirant pour un tendre baiser. Remus ouvrit inconsciemment les lèvres et bientôt, sa langue rencontra celle de Harry pour un ballet qui les laissa tous deux essoufflés. Le peignoir de Remus s'était ouvert, laissant voir son torse pâle et son ventre ferme. Harry sentit le désir monter en lui, comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentit auparavant et captura à nouveau les lèvres de son ami. Remus se laissa retomber sur le lit, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Harry délaissa les lèvres du lycanthrope et descendit dans son cou, déposant de petits baisers sur toutes les cicatrices qui parsemaient sa peau laiteuse. Remus se sentait perdre pied et eut juste assez de courage pour repousser doucement l'adolescent qui lui lança un regard surpris. Il sourit en voyant que les lunettes de Harry étaient un peu de guingois, mais était bouleversé par l'incompréhension qu'il lisait dans les yeux émeraude.  
— Il ne faut pas, Harry. Même si j'en ai envie… souffla Remus en refermant son peignoir.  
— Mais moi aussi, j'en ai envie ! Je ne comprends pas… je croyais que vous m'aimiez…  
— Oui, je t'aime. Mais il est trop tôt. Et puis, je suis fatigué… termina le lycanthrope en détournant les yeux.  
Harry soupira.  
— D'accord, je vous laisse vous reposer…  
Et il sortit en claquant la porte. Une fois seul, Remus passa une main sur son visage, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
_C'était une erreur… une terrible erreur… tu avais raison, Sirius… je n'aurais jamais du le lui dire… que vais-je faire maintenant ?_

Harry se jeta sur son lit, furieux et frustré. Même si, au fond de lui, il savait que Remus avait eu raison de le repousser, qu'il n'était pas prêt à franchir le pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de son geste.  
_C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort… Dire que je croyais avoir aimé Cho… mais ce n'était rien en comparaison ! Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'elle au point d'en avoir mal… Est-ce que c'est ça le véritable amour ? Si oui, c'est terriblement intense… mais c'est si compliqu_  
Il soupira, puis ferma les yeux, sentant à nouveau le goût des baisers de Remus. Une chaleur monta de son bas-ventre et il se morigéna.  
_Il vaudrait mieux que j'évite d'y penser ! Sinon, ce sera pire… Bon, je devrais essayer de dormir…_  
Il se releva, enfila son pyjama, puis se pelotonna entre ses draps. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Harry se leva le premier. Il descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Lorsque Remus le rejoignit, il se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.  
— Les œufs sont presque prêts.  
— Harry, il faut qu'on parle.  
— Non, soupira le jeune homme en retournant à ses fourneaux. Je ne préfère pas. Vous aviez raison hier soir. Il faut laisser faire le temps.  
— D'accord, souffla Remus, à la fois soulagé et déçu.  
Il s'assit et leva la tête vers son hibou qui venait de déposer la "Gazette du Sorcier" devant lui. A la une s'étalait la photo de Bellatrix Lestrange avec le titre :

**_Une adepte de Vous-savez-qui retrouvée assassinée chez elle._**

Harry s'assit à côté de Remus en commença à parcourir l'article en même temps que lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'exclama :  
— Il faut leur dire ce qui s'est passé !  
— Je ne préfère pas, sourit son ami.  
— Mais pourquoi ?  
— Pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que je ne tiens pas à ce que Voldemort ait une raison de plus de me tuer. La seconde… tu ne le sais pas, mais normalement, je devrais être à Ste Mangouste…  
— Ste Mangouste ? S'étonna le jeune homme.  
— Oui. Il est prévu par la loi que tout loup-garou doit être interné à Ste Mangouste dès qu'il est mordu. Mais, mes parents ayant toujours caché ma condition, j'ai pu y échapper. Après que j'aie quitté mon poste à Poudlard, seule l'intervention de Dumbledore m'a permis de rester libre. Tu comprendras alors que je ne tiens pas à faire parler de moi.  
— Oui.  
Ils terminèrent de déjeuner en silence, puis Remus lança :  
— Je dois m'absenter quelques heures. Ca ne te dérange pas si je te laisse seul ?  
— Non, pas du tout. Il faut que je me mette sur mes devoirs de vacances si je ne veux pas avoir tout à faire juste avant la rentrée.  
— D'accord. Alors, à tout à l'heure !  
Remus prit sa veste et sortit.


	6. Chapitre 5

**5.**

Le matin du 31 juillet, Harry descendit tard. Depuis "l'incident" avec Remus, deux semaines plus tôt, ils ne se voyaient presque plus, son ami passant ses journées à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme en souffrait, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Remus était en train de lire la "Gazette du Sorcier".  
— Bonjour.  
— Ah, bonjour, Harry !  
Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, le jeune homme remarqua qu'Hedwige attendait, perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il la rejoignit et prit la lettre qu'elle tenait dans son bec. Il la lut et se tourna vers Remus.  
— C'est une invitation de Ron. Il me propose de venir passer la journée chez lui, pour mon anniversaire. Et vous êtes invité aussi.  
— Je sais, sourit son ami. Arthur Weasley m'en a parlé hier. Ca te dit d'y aller ?  
— Bien sûr !  
— Alors, viens déjeuner et après, on y va.

Remus et Harry utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Terrier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par de grandes exclamations enthousiastes de la famille Weasley qui les attendait de pied ferme.  
— Harry ! lança avec joie Mrs Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras.  
A moitié étouffé, le jeune homme sourit à Ron et Hermione qui attendaient en retrait que Molly veuille bien le laisser respirer. Toute la famille Weasley était présente, même Charlie et Bill qui passaient quelques jours de vacances chez leurs parents. Percy, qui était en train de remplir un tas de parchemins, leva à peine les yeux de son travail pour saluer les nouveaux venus. Remus salua tout le monde tandis que les jumeaux montraient avec enthousiasme les derniers produits qu'ils avaient conçus pour leur boutique.  
— Les enfants ! lança Molly. Vous n'avez pas des cadeaux pour Harry ?  
A ces mots, un monceau de paquets apparurent devant le jeune homme qui les regardait d'un air stupéfait.  
— Mais, c'est trop ! Vous n'auriez pas du !  
— Ouvre-les d'abord ! sourit Ron.  
Harry s'assit et se mit à défaire ses paquets. Outre un pull-over couleur émeraude tricoté par Molly, il reçut un livre sur les animagi par Hermione, un ensemble de farces et attrapes conçus par les jumeaux et un livre sur le Quiddich par Ron, auxquels s'ajoutèrent des bibelots et livres divers offerts par les autres membres de la famille. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, Harry en reçu un dernier, celui de Remus. En l'ouvrant, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer.  
— J'ai pensé que ça te plairait…  
— C'est… merci !  
Il tourna doucement les pages de l'album photo, contemplant les visages souriants de ses parents, de Sirius et de Remus. Il possédait déjà quelques-uns de ces clichés, mais certains lui étaient inconnus. Notamment un où Remus tenait James par l'épaule. Il reconnut dans le regard du lycanthrope la même lueur qu'il avait vue lorsqu'il lui avait avoué sa relation avec son père. Quelque peu troublé, Harry referma l'album et lança un regard à son ami, dont le regard mordoré reflétait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Gêné, l'adolescent se détourna. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il se reprit et dit :  
— C'est vraiment gentil à vous ! Mais ça a du vous coûter une fortune ?  
— Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, sourit Arthur.  
Molly fit disparaître les papiers cadeaux d'un mouvement de sa baguette, puis d'un autre, elle fit s'empiler les paquets dans un coin de la pièce.  
— Vous voulez bien aller mettre la table dans le jardin ? Demanda t'elle à ses fils avant de se tourner vers Harry et Remus. Arthur et Percy doivent retourner au Ministère de bonne heure.  
— Au fait, demanda Harry, vous avez des nouvelles de Vol… de Vous-savez-qui ?  
— Non, rien. Je trouve ça plutôt inquiétant d'ailleurs… souffla Arthur. Vous êtes au courant pour Bellatrix Lestrange ?  
— Oui, répondit vivement Remus. On l'a lu dans le journal.  
— On pensait qu'il voudrait la venger ou que ça l'énerverait, mais rien…  
— Tant mieux ! lança Percy sans lever les yeux de son travail. Moins on le voit, mieux on se porte !  
— Percy a raison, sourit Molly. Nous aurons bien le temps de voir venir…  
Harry ne partageait pas l'optimisme de Mrs Weasley, mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette journée qui s'annonçait splendide.

Le repas fut délicieux, comme toujours. Après manger, ils débarrassèrent la table, puis les garçons décidèrent de lancer une partie de Quiddich, Harry, Ginnie et Charlie contre les jumeaux et Bill, tandis que Ron et Hermione s'installaient dans un coin pour les regarder. Remus proposa à Molly de lui donner un coup de main pour la vaisselle, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle babillait, racontant avec fierté que le magasin de George et Fred marchait très bien, tout en récurant les casseroles à l'aide de sa baguette. Remus rangeait la vaisselle propre dans le buffet, écoutant distraitement. Soudain, il sentit une violente douleur dans le bras, sa main s'ouvrit et l'assiette qu'il tenait alla s'écraser sur le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Molly s'empressa de la réparer, puis la rangea en proposant :  
— Je peux finir seule, si tu veux.  
— Non, ça va aller.  
Remus sentait une sueur froide couler sur son front. Il l'essuya et s'assit, ses jambes n'arrivant plus à le soutenir.  
— Tu as des nouvelles de Dumbledore ? Tu sais s'il a trouvé un remède ? Interrogea son amie d'une voix où perçait son inquiétude.  
— Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière. Il n'a rien pour l'instant.  
— Je suis certaine qu'il va trouver ! souffla t'elle avec enthousiasme.  
— Je l'espère. Molly, ne dis rien à Harry, s'il te plait !  
— Il ne sait pas ?  
— Non… et je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Il se ferait du souci pour moi… et il n'a pas besoin de ça…  
— Et que se passera t'il le jour où tu auras un malaise devant lui ? Il faudra bien que tu lui expliques ! lança son amie sur un ton de reproche.  
— Je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi. S'il te plait…  
_Je ne veux pas voir dans ses yeux la même lueur que dans les tiens… ou dans ceux de Sirius quand il a su…_  
Molly soupira.  
— D'accord ! Comme tu voudras !  
— D'ailleurs, je me sens déjà mieux.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
— Je vais voir qui gagne.  
Et il sortit.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Remus et Harry rentrèrent. Molly avait insisté pour les garder à dîner et ils n'avaient pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter. Les bras chargés de cadeaux, Harry se rendit dans sa chambre. Remus le salua, puis partit se coucher dans la sienne. Il venait à peine de s'endormir lorsqu'un bruit lui parvint, provenant de l'autre côté du couloir. Il se releva, enfila un peignoir – il dormait nu – et s'approcha sans bruit de la chambre de Harry. En reconnaissant des sanglots, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte, mais hésita. Finalement, il entra sans s'annoncer. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais Remus y voyait mieux que la plupart des gens, même en dehors des périodes de pleine lune. Il s'avança vers le lit où Harry était étendu et semblait faire un cauchemar. Remus le secoua doucement.  
— Harry !  
Le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas. Il parla dans son sommeil :  
— Sirius… reviens… ne m'abandonne pas… je t'en supplie, reviens… Remus… ne me quitte pas toi aussi… ne me laisse pas seul… je t'aime…  
Le cœur chamboulé, le lycanthrope secoua un peu plus fort son ami qui s'éveilla, posant sur lui un regard perdu.  
— Je suis là, Harry, sourit Remus en s'asseyant au bord du lit.  
Le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.  
— J'ai cru… tu étais mort…  
— Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets…  
Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami, ses mains crispées sur le coton du peignoir, le corps secoué de sanglots. Remus lui caressa doucement le dos pour le calmer. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. Enfin, l'adolescent sécha ses larmes et s'écarta un peu, gêné.  
— Je suis désolé… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… c'est comme si une digue s'était rompue en moi… c'est comme si j'avais réalisé que Sirius ne reviendras pas…  
— Je suis soulagé que tu aies enfin laissé sortir ta peine.  
Remus embrassa doucement les lèvres de Harry, puis proposa :  
— Tu veux que je reste cette nuit ?  
— Oui…  
Ils s'allongèrent, le plus jeune blotti dans les bras de son aîné. Alors que le sommeil commençait à l'emporter, Remus souffla :  
— Joyeux Anniversaire, mon amour…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il fut surpris de sentir la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Il ouvrit les yeux, tendit la main pour attraper ses lunettes, les chaussa, puis posa le regard sur Remus qui dormait toujours, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il contempla le visage de son compagnon, s'attardant sur chaque détail, comme s'il voulait en graver l'image dans son esprit.  
_Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de notre nouveau lien, mais je trouve qu'il a l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude… Ses cernes sont plus profondes, plus sombres… ses joues se sont creusées et son teint est si pâle… Peut-être est-ce la mort de Sirius qui l'a affecté plus qu'il ne le pense… Il est si mystérieux… malgré tout ce qu'il m'a avoué sur lui et mon père, sur son amitié pour Sirius, sur sa lycanthropie, je suis certain qu'il me cache encore plein de détails sur lui, sur sa vie… J'aimerai qu'il me parle… Je vais essayer de le questionner ! D'ici la rentrée à Poudlard, j'aurais le temps d'en apprendre plus sur lui…_  
Sur cette bonne résolution, il posa sa tête sur le torse de Remus, se laissant bercer par ses battements de cœur réguliers. Dans cette position, il ne tarda pas à se rendormir.


	7. Chapitre 6

**6.**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Remus voulut se redresser, mais un poids sur sa poitrine l'en empêchait. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant la tignasse en bataille de Harry, posée sur lui. Il passa doucement les doigts dans la chevelure de jais, puis descendit caresser tendrement la nuque du jeune homme. Harry frissonna et se redressa sur un coude, se tournant vers Remus avec un sourire.  
— Bonjour.  
— Bonjour. Bien dormi ?  
— Oui. Merci d'être resté.  
— De rien… je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire des cauchemars…  
Le jeune homme s'inquiéta.  
— J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ?  
— Tu as appelé Sirius… et tu as dit… qu'il te manquait…  
Remus ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il n'osait pas lui répéter ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait envie de l'entendre le lui redire et ne voulait pas le forcer à le faire à cause d'un cauchemar. Devant l'air ennuyé de son ami, Harry demanda :  
— Il te manque aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Bien sûr. Sirius était mon meilleur ami. Je regrette d'avoir perdu toutes ces années lorsqu'il était à Azkaban… je regrette surtout d'avoir douté de lui pendant tout ce temps… j'aurais du savoir qu'il n'avait pas pu trahir tes parents…  
Des larmes embuèrent les yeux mordorés de Remus qui les essuya d'un revers de la main.  
— Si tu veux pleurer, n'hésite pas ! sourit Harry. Je suis là pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi.  
— Merci… mais ça va…  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du lycanthrope et son ami ne put y résister. Il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Alors que leurs langues se cherchaient, leurs corps se collèrent encore plus. Remus pouvait sentir le désir de Harry, aussi intense que le sien, mais il le repoussa doucement.  
— N'allons pas trop vite… nous avons tout notre temps…  
— Je ne te comprends pas ! S'exclama l'adolescent en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ?  
— Je le veux… mais pas comme ça… je veux d'abord que tu sois sûr de toi… je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit… Tu es jeune et impatient. Je dois avouer que dans ce domaine, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais je sais que précipitation ne rime pas avec passion.  
— Si tu le dis, soupira Harry, frustré encore une fois. Je vais m'habiller !  
Il disparut dans la salle de bains sous les yeux de Remus qui se mordit la lèvre.  
_Je suis désolé… C'est trop dangereux pour toi… Si jamais je te contamine, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie… Même si elle risque de ne plus être très longue… Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu m'aimes ? Si tu n'avais pas éprouvé ces sentiments, tout aurait été plus simple… Je ne suis qu'un égoïste… je devrais te repousser, te sortir définitivement de ma vie, mais je ne le peux pas… je t'aime trop…_  
Remus se leva et retourna dans sa propre chambre pour s'habiller.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Harry demanda :  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?  
— Je n'ai rien de prévu. Qu'aimerais-tu faire ?  
— Eh bien… j'en sais rien…  
— Que faisais-tu de tes vacances lorsque tu étais chez ton oncle et ta tante ?  
— Pas grand chose, répondit le jeune homme avec une grimace. A chaque fois qu'ils partaient, ils m'enfermaient dans ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais le droit d'aller jouer dehors ou de partir en excursion avec Dudley. Ils avaient honte de moi…  
— Mon pauvre Harry… ça a du être difficile… dire que je te croyais heureux… si j'avais su ce qui se passait, je t'assure que je t'aurais sorti de là bien plus tôt !  
— Non, c'est bien que tu ne l'aies pas fait ! Si je t'avais rencontré plus jeune, je t'aurais considéré comme un père adoptif… et je ne veux pas que tu sois mon père…  
Le sourire de Remus s'effaça. Il était troublé par ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Au fond de lui, il se sentait déjà coupable de cet amour quasi-incestueux et là, celui qu'il aimait lui faisait innocemment ressentir cet interdit.  
— Qu'y a t'il ? S'inquiéta l'adolescent en voyant son air ennuyé.  
— Rien…  
Il soupira.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller au musée ? Je suppose que tu n'as jamais visité les musées de Londres ?  
— Non. Les Dursley n'ont jamais voulu m'y emmener.  
— Alors, il va falloir que je remédie à ça ! Lança Remus avec un grand sourire.

Remus avait passé la semaine à faire visiter les différents musées et sites touristiques de Londres à Harry, agrémentant les commentaires des guides d'anecdotes sur des sorciers célèbres ou des évènements magiques s'y étaient déroulés. Le samedi, Harry avait décidé qu'ils resteraient tranquilles chez Remus car il voulait lui apprendre à cuisiner l'un de ses desserts favoris, le gâteau au chocolat. Le jeune homme avait acheté la veille un livre de cuisine et était bien décidé à enseigner le peu qu'il savait à son ami. Ils sortirent tous les ingrédients sur la table, puis Remus consulta la recette en soupirant.  
— C'est quand même plus facile quand on peut utiliser la magie…  
— Oui, mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle ! Tiens, ordonna t'il en tendant une boîte à Remus, il faut tamiser 100 grammes de farine.  
— D'accord.  
Le lycanthrope mit toute sa bonne volonté dans l'opération, mais s'en sortit avec de la farine un peu partout, notamment sur son tablier –Harry l'avait obligé à en mettre un avant de commencer, pressentant la catastrophe – et sur le bout de son nez. Le jeune homme se mit à rire en voyant son aîné dans cet état. Pour se venger, Remus lui envoya un peu de farine à la figure. Les lunettes sales, Harry ne voyait plus rien, mais rit encore plus fort. Il enleva ses verres pour les essuyer, puis tenta de reprendre son sérieux.  
— La farine, ça va dans le gâteau ! Pas sur la tête des cuisiniers !  
— Ah ? Sourit Remus, jouant l'étonné. Je croyais… Bon, je fais quoi ensuite ?  
— Il faut faire fondre le chocolat dans une casserole en le mélangeant sans arrêt.  
— J'y vais !  
Après maintes péripéties, ils réussirent à terminer le gâteau. Lorsqu'il fut mis au four, Harry contempla l'étendue du désastre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
— Ce n'est plus une cuisine, c'est un champ de bataille ! constata t'il avec bonne humeur.  
Comme Remus ne répondait pas, il se tourna vers lui et son sourire disparut. Son ami était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et tremblait de tous ses membres. Avant que Harry ait pu lui demander ce qu'il avait, il s'effondra sur le sol, évanoui.  
— Remus !  
Harry le souleva dans ses bras et l'amena sur le sofa, dans le salon. Puis il alla chercher un peu d'eau et humidifia le front de son ami qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.  
_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_  
Harry essayait de ne pas s'affoler, mais était terriblement inquiet. Il passa doucement sa main humide sur la joue de son ami, l'appelant :  
— Remus, reviens… réveilles-toi… je t'en prie…  
Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité au jeune homme, son compagnon ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son regard croisa celui, inquiet de Harry et il détourna la tête.  
— Comment te sens-tu ?  
— Je vais bien… ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi…  
— Tu as un malaise et tu veux que je ne sois pas inquiet ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
— Rien… ce n'est rien…  
— Ne me mens pas ! s'exclama Harry avec force. Je vois bien que tu as mauvaise mine. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé chez Bellatrix ?  
Remus soupira. Il était dans une impasse. Il fallait qu'il raconte tout au jeune homme, mais avait peur de sa réaction. Finalement, il se lança :  
— Il y a une bonne raison pour que je ne prenne plus la potion Tue-Loup… Lors de ta troisième année à Poudlard, lorsque Peter était encore Croûtard, il m'a empoisonné. Tous les mois, il allait verser une dose d'un poison fabriqué par Voldemort dans la potion que Rogue m'avait préparée. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite… Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des vertiges et des malaises inexpliqués que je me suis douté que ça avait un rapport avec cette potion. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore qui a tout compris immédiatement. Harry… je suis mourant…  
— Mais… ça fait deux ans ! Comment un poison peut encore t'affecter autant de temps après ?  
— Il ne m'a pas vraiment empoisonné… en fait, il m'a inoculé une maladie très rare, que tout le monde croyait disparue et qui est en train de me ronger de l'intérieur. Peter a vraiment bien fait son travail…  
Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son compagnon venait de lui avouer.  
— Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas être mourant !  
Remus eut un faible sourire.  
— Pourtant, je le suis. La plupart du temps, je vais bien… mais, depuis quelques temps, les symptômes sont de plus en plus fréquents. Et… cette maladie est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai repoussé plusieurs fois… Dumbledore m'a dit qu'elle pouvait être contagieuse par ce biais-l  
Harry rougit légèrement, mais fut soulagé de comprendre enfin pourquoi Remus et lui n'étaient pas allés plus loin dans la découverte de leur intimité. Changeant de sujet, le lycanthrope ajouta :  
— Dumbledore et Rogue travaillent sur un antidote.  
— Alors, ils vont te sauver ! s'exclama son ami, enthousiaste.  
— Je l'espère de tout cœur. Je suis désolé, Harry. J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches rien…  
— Et moi, je préfère savoir ! Je vais m'occuper de toi.  
L'adolescent déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné, puis lui sourit.  
— Tu vas te reposer et ensuite, on goûtera notre gâteau.  
— D'accord.  
Alors que le jeune homme se levait pour se rendre à la cuisine, Remus le rappela :  
— Harry ?  
— Oui ?  
— Merci… pour tout !  
Le sourire de Harry s'élargit, puis il alla voir si le gâteau n'avait pas brûlé.


	8. Chapitre 7

**7.**

L'état de santé de Remus semblait s'être amélioré, mais Harry avait décidé de s'occuper de lui. Il lui cuisinait de bons petits plats, l'obligeant à manger même s'il n'avait pas faim pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Parfois, il essayait de sortir de table avant d'avoir fini, mais son compagnon l'obligeait à vider son assiette.  
— Tu veux vraiment me gaver ? Demanda un jour Remus, calant sur son assiette de pâtes au fromage.  
— Je veux que tu sois en pleine forme. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse tomber malade.  
— C'est gentil… mais là, je n'en peux vraiment plus…  
— Bon, d'accord. Pour aujourd'hui, tu peux laisser, si tu n'as plus faim !  
— Merci ! soupira Remus en repoussant son assiette. Si on allait se promener un peu cet après-midi ? On ne va pas rester enfermés ici par un si beau temps ? J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer un moment à Hyde Park.  
— C'est une très bonne idée ! Je prépare mon sac et on y va ! S'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme.  
— Ton sac ? S'étonna son ami.  
— Je vais emporter quelques bouteilles d'eau et du chocolat…  
— Tu as peur qu'on rencontre un Détraqueur ?  
— Non. Mais, comme tu me l'as dit un jour, c'est le meilleur des remontants ! sourit le jeune homme en disparaissant dans le salon.  
Remus le regarda sortir de la pièce en souriant. Soudain, il sentit un tremblement monter dans sa main droite et la plaqua sur la table avec l'autre.  
_Non… pas maintenant… je veux passer cette journée tranquille…_  
La tête se mit à lui tourner et sa respiration s'accéléra.  
_Non !_

Harry traversait le salon pour retourner à la cuisine remplir son sac à dos lorsqu'un bruit de chute l'alerta. Il se précipita, une angoisse sourde lui étreignant le cœur. En voyant son compagnon étendu sur le sol, inconscient, il sentit les larmes monter, mais lutta pour ne pas se laisser submerger et s'agenouilla auprès de Remus. Une sueur froide coulait sur le front du lycanthrope qui tremblait et respirait avec difficulté. Harry voulut le soulever dans ses bras pour le porter dans le salon, mais Remus ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le faisant sursauter.  
— Harry… laisse-moi…  
— Non ! Je vais t'amener sur le sofa.  
— Je ne veux pas que tu me voies dans cet état…  
— C'est trop tard ! Tu ne peux pas me repousser maintenant ! Je vais m'occuper de toi.  
Il souleva alors Remus dans ses bras et le déposa précautionneusement sur le sofa du salon.  
— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te soulager un peu ? Demanda le jeune homme en passant doucement la main sur le front se son compagnon.  
— Rien… il n'y a rien à faire… il faut juste attendre…  
Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux violente et eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, sa respiration restant sifflante. Harry le redressa un peu et s'installa derrière lui, collant le dos de Remus contre son torse et l'entourant de ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux dorés de son compagnon, retenant à grand peine ses pleurs. Ainsi installé, Remus s'endormit, sa respiration retrouvant peu à peu un rythme normal.  
_On ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça… il faut à tout prix que je contacte Dumbledore… Il faut qu'il trouve un remède… Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre…_  
Caressant tendrement le bras de son compagnon, il laissa enfin libre cours à ses larmes, ne pouvant retenir son chagrin plus longtemps.  
_Ne me laisse pas… je t'en supplie… Remus, je t'aime tellement… ne m'abandonne pas…_  
Il étouffa un sanglot et essuya ses larmes, un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller alors qu'il devait être fort pour aider son compagnon.  
_La pleine lune est pour demain… je ne peux pas le laisser affronter ça tout seul ! Mais, je ne peux pas non plus rester avec lui… si seulement Sirius était là, il pourrait m'aider… Seul un animal pourrait rester avec lui sans risque… Un animal… mais, j'en connais un !_  
Reprenant un peu espoir, il déposa un petit baiser dans la chevelure de son compagnon qui s'éveilla.  
— Je dois sortir quelques heures, lui souffla Harry.  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça ira…  
— Tu es sûr ?  
— Oui. Je vais rester ici, me reposer un peu.  
Harry se dégagea. Il sourit à son compagnon avant de l'embrasser doucement, puis le couvrit d'un plaid avant de quitter la pièce. Seul, Remus se rendormit rapidement, épuisé par la maladie.

Lorsque Harry revint, la maison était plongée dans le silence. Il se dirigea directement vers le salon, mais n'y trouva personne. Il monta alors au premier. La porte de la chambre de Remus était entrouverte. Il frappa doucement et entra. Son compagnon dormait, allongé sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux. Harry ferma les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité relative, puis s'approcha sans bruit du lit. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses lunettes, puis s'allongea contre son compagnon. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Remus, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. La main du lycanthrope se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sourit.  
— Bonsoir…  
— Bonsoir. Tu t'es bien reposé ?  
— J'ai dormi une partie de l'après-midi et j'ai lu…  
— Tu as mangé un peu ?  
— Non, je n'avais pas faim…  
— Il faut que tu manges, le réprimanda Harry. Si tu ne te nourris pas, tu ne pourras pas reprendre des forces !  
— Il est trop tard…  
— Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama le jeune homme en s'asseyant et en plantant son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu renonces ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul…  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tombant sur la chemise de Remus qui le regardait d'un air contrit.  
— Je suis désolé… Mais, il faut que tu envisage l'éventualit  
— Je ne veux pas ! cria Harry en se bouchant les oreilles.  
Son ami l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira contre lui. Le jeune homme enfouis son visage contre son torse, secoué de sanglots.  
— Je ne veux pas te perdre… je ne le supporterai pas… je t'aime trop…  
Remus fut bouleversé par la déclaration de son compagnon. Il avait beau connaître les sentiments de Harry à son égard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être retourné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
— Je m'en veux de te faire subir tout ça, souffla t'il, la gorge serrée. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu n'étais pas venu ici…  
— Non… je ne regrette rien… je suis heureux d'être venu… d'avoir découvert cet amour… mais je ne veux pas tout perdre… pas si vite ! J'ai l'impression que s'il t'arrive malheur, je n'y survivrai pas…  
— Ce n'est qu'une impression ! On se remet de tout, même de la mort d'un être cher. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures.  
— Je n'en suis plus très sûr aujourd'hui… et je me demande surtout si je ne porte pas malheur aux personnes qui m'entourent…  
— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Remus d'un air surpris.  
— Quand je vois le nombre de gens qui sont morts autour de moi, ça m'inquiète… Il y a eu mes parents, puis Cédric, Sirius… et maintenant toi… il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui meure !  
— Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'indigna son compagnon. Tu ne dois pas mourir. Tu as toute ta vie devant toi, tu es jeune ! Et puis, tu as une mission à accomplir !  
Harry se dégagea des bras de son ami pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
— Alors, toi aussi, tu crois que mon destin est déjà tracé ? Que je suis lié à Voldemort ? Que tout ne sera fini que le jour où l'un de nous deux mourra ? C'est ça ?  
— Je ne sais pas… tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie future à cause de moi…  
Le lycanthrope, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son compagnon.  
— Un jour, tu rencontreras une belle jeune fille que tu épouseras et tu auras plein de petits sorciers…  
— Je ne veux pas, bouda Harry. Je veux rester toute ma vie avec toi.  
Remus se redressa et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui.  
— N'en parlons plus pour l'instant, soupira t'il. Je veux profiter le plus possible de toi…  
— Tu vas vite t'ennuyer si tu passes tes journées à me regarder dormir.  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! sourit Harry. Allez, on devrait se reposer. Je peux rester ?  
— Bien sûr.  
Ils s'allongèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent rapidement.

Harry fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un hululement qui provenait de sa chambre. Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Remus, remit ses lunettes et alla rejoindre Hedwige qui l'attendait, perchée sur sa cage, attendant patiemment. Il prit le message qui était attaché à la patte de la chouette, puis après l'avoir caressée doucement il s'approcha de la lumière pour lire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un sourire éclaira son visage. Il rangea le parchemin dans un tiroir et murmura :  
— Merci, Hedwige. Tu ne m'as jamais amené une meilleure nouvelle…  
La chouette pencha la tête sur le côté, puis s'envola à nouveau par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry retourna dans la chambre de Remus. Il resta un moment immobile, contemplant son compagnon qui dormait.  
_Il a l'air si paisible quand il dort… Vivement que ce cauchemar soit enfin terminé !_  
Avec un sourire, il reprit sa place contre le lycanthrope qui l'entoura instinctivement de ses bras.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**8.**

Deux heures avant le crépuscule, alors que Remus et Harry discutaient dans le salon, on sonna à la porte. Le jeune homme alla ouvrir et revint accompagné d'Hermione qui portait un panier de voyage en osier.  
— Bonjour, Professeur Lupin !  
— Hermione ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry qui expliqua à son ami :  
— Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir de la compagnie pendant les trois nuits de pleine lune, alors j'ai demandé à Hermione si elle voulait bien que Pattenrond passe quelques jours ici.  
Pendant qu'il parlait, son amie avait sorti le chat du panier. Il s'étira en faisant le gros dos, puis avança en ronronnant vers Remus. Il sauta lestement sur les genoux du lycanthrope et s'y roula en boule.  
— Eh bien… je ne sais pas quoi dire… merci… mais, tu es sûre, Hermione, que ça ne te dérange pas ?  
— Non, pas du tout. Et puis, apparemment, il vous apprécie !  
— Oui, on dirait, sourit Remus en caressant le chat orange qui ronronnait de plus belle.  
Hermione se tourna vers Harry.  
— Il faut que je rentre. Mes parents ont du monde à dîner ce soir et j'ai promis à ma mère de l'aider.  
— D'accord. Merci encore !  
Une fois la jeune fille partie, Remus demanda :  
— Elle sait ?  
— Non. Je lui ai juste dit que tu avais besoin de compagnie… je n'ai rien dit sur ta maladie.  
— Merci. Je préfère que le moins de monde possible soit au courant.  
— Je comprends. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
— Oui… il vaut mieux que je prenne un peu de forces.

Après le repas, Remus descendit à la cave avec Pattenrond. Harry referma la porte derrière lui et monta dans sa chambre, mais au bout d'un moment, il ne supporta plus d'être là à ne rien faire. Il redescendit et se planta devant la porte de la cave, indécis.  
_Si je descends, ça va l'énerver… mais je ne peux pas rester assis à ne rien faire pendant qu'il souffre ! Bon, il faut que je me dise qu'il n'est pas seul… Avec Pattenrond, il ne s'ennuiera pas et sera peut-être moins dangereux pour lui-même…_  
Le jeune homme soupira, puis s'assit dos à la porte. Il avait une envie folle de descendre rejoindre son compagnon, mais savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il repensa alors au message qu'il avait reçu la nuit même.  
_Pourvu que tout se passe bien… je ne supporterai pas si… il ne peut pas mourir… Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point… je serai prêt à mourir pour lui… si je le pouvais, je serai prêt à prendre sa place… pourvu que ça marche…_  
Il resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, puis finit par s'endormir, roulé en boule sur le plancher devant la porte de la cave.

Lorsque Remus ouvrit la porte de la cave, il eut la surprise de trouver Harry endormi sur le sol. Il le secoua doucement.  
— Harry ! Réveille-toi !  
Le jeune homme grommela quelques mots inintelligibles, puis ouvrit les yeux.  
— Remus ? Quelle heure est-il ?  
— Je ne sais pas, mais le soleil est levé depuis un bon moment.  
Harry se leva d'un bond et demanda :  
— Ca va ?  
— Oui. Pattenrond est de très bonne compagnie, sourit-il en désignant le chat qui se frottait à ses jambes.  
Le jeune homme remarqua une griffure dans le cou de Remus.  
— Viens au salon, je vais te soigner.  
— Non, je m'en occupe. Par contre, si tu voulais me préparer quelque chose à manger, je ne serai pas contre.  
— J'y vais ! s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

La pleine lune était terminée. Chaque soir, Harry s'était installé sur des coussins, derrière la porte de la cave. Malgré la fatigue due à ses transformations, Remus semblait aller un peu mieux. Il mangea normalement, pour lui – il n'avait jamais eu un très grand appétit – et fit une promenade avec son ami à Hyde Park le deuxième jour.

Le dernier matin, Remus accepta que Harry soigne ses blessures. Le jeune homme s'assit près de son compagnon sur le sofa et commença à panser les griffures sur son torse. Pattenrond était lové dans un fauteuil, les regardant d'un œil inquisiteur. Remus frissonna en sentant les mains de Harry frôler sa peau.  
— Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta son compagnon.  
— Non… souffla le lycanthrope en détournant le regard.  
— Oh… Je devrais peut-être te laisser finir…  
— Non, non, tu peux continuer… Je suis idiot…  
— Tu ne l'es pas. Je comprends que ça doit être aussi frustrant pour toi que pour moi. Mais, je suis certain que tout va bientôt s'arranger ! sourit le jeune homme, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.  
Il se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son compagnon qui le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée les fasse sursauter. Un peu rouge, Harry alla ouvrir tandis que Remus enfilait une chemise. Il finissait de la boutonner lorsque Hermione entra dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
— Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?  
— Bien. Merci de m'avoir prêté Pattenrond. Il a été d'une compagnie très agréable.  
— Mais, de rien ! Si vous avez besoin de lui le mois prochain, n'hésitez pas ! Je serai ravie de vous rendre service !  
— C'est gentil.  
— Tu veux prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous ? Proposa Harry qui avait repris toute sa contenance.  
— Si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
— Allez, viens ! sourit son ami en l'entraînant à la cuisine.  
Ils mangèrent, puis après le repas, Remus monta se reposer, laissant seuls les deux adolescents. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que leur ami ne l'entendrait pas, Hermione demanda à Harry :  
— Comment ça se passe entre vous ?  
Essayant de ne pas rougir, le jeune homme fit l'innocent :  
— De quoi parles-tu ?  
— Arrêtes ! J'ai bien vu les regards que vous échangez !  
Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Son visage avait pris une jolie teinte rosée.  
— Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi visible… Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? Ron ?  
— Il ne se doute de rien. Enfin, je pense qu'il m'en aurait parlé s'il avait eu des soupçons. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Ca fait longtemps que le Professeur Lupin et toi…  
— Depuis mon arrivée ici, au début de l'été. Je ne pensais pas que je ressentirai un jour quelque chose d'aussi fort pour lui… d'autant plus que je n'avais jamais été attiré par un homme avant ! Mais, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me bouleverse… et je sais que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant entre nous…  
— Tu l'aimes ?  
— Oui. Ca te choque ? Interrogea Harry, un peu inquiet.  
— Non, pas du tout ! Du moment que tu es heureux… et puis, j'apprécie beaucoup le Professeur Lupin. Il reste tout de même le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'on ait eu, avec le Professeur Maugrey.  
— C'est vrai… Merci…  
— Ne me remercie pas, Harry. Je suis réellement contente pour toi.  
— Et toi, Hermione, comment ça va avec Ron ?  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de changer de couleur.  
— Euh…  
— Allez ! Je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous !  
Hermione soupira.  
— Oui, c'est vrai… mais Ron est tellement têtu que je n'arrive à rien ! Dès qu'il semble se rapprocher de moi, il prend peur et se met à me fuir ! Il m'agace sérieusement !  
— Je peux te donner un conseil ?  
— Je t'écoute.  
— Coince-le en tête à tête quelque part et parle-lui de tes sentiments pour lui. A mon avis, s'il a peur, c'est parce qu'il doit penser que ce qu'il ressens n'est pas réciproque..  
— Tu crois ?  
— J'en suis à peu près sûr. Et puis, vu le contexte actuel, nous n'avons plus le temps d'être prudents dans ce domaine-là. A tout moment, Voldemort peut s'attaquer à nous et nous tuer…  
Harry baissa la tête en disant cela. Il revoyait Sirius tomber à travers l'arche et sentit son cœur se serrer. Son amie avait compris. Elle changea de sujet.  
— Mes parents t'apprécient beaucoup. Si ça t'intéresse, ils proposent qu'on t'emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse quand on ira chercher mes fournitures.  
— C'est gentil, mais j'irai sûrement avec Remus.  
— D'accord, sourit Hermione. Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille. Tu diras au revoir au Professeur Lupin pour moi !  
— Bien sûr.  
Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où Pattenrond l'attendait à côté de son panier.  
— C'est une idée ou ce chat est beaucoup plus docile qu'avant ?  
— Non, je crois qu'il a vraiment changé. A la prochaine, Harry !  
— A bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 9

**9.**

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Remus et Harry parcouraient le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures qui seraient nécessaires à l'adolescent au cours de sa sixième année d'études. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans une librairie, une voix nasillarde retentit derrière eux.  
— Tiens ! Potter et le loup-garou !  
Harry fit volte-face, serrant les poings.  
— Malefoy… gronda t'il.  
Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer.  
— Tu sais, Potter, tu ne devrais pas revenir à Poudlard cette année !  
— Et pour quelle raison ? Interrogea l'intéressé d'un ton où perçait la fureur.  
— Parce qu'à cause de toi, mon père est à Azkaban… et que tu vas passer la plus mauvaise année de ta vie !  
— Vous ne devriez pas lancer de telles menaces en public Monsieur Malefoy, intervint Remus. Ca pourrait vous être préjudiciable.  
— Vous ne pouvez rien me faire ! sourit le blond, un air narquois sur le visage.  
— C'est ce qu'on verra… n'oubliez pas de vous barricader lors de la prochaine pleine lune…  
Remus prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la librairie.  
— C'est dangereux, ce que tu viens de faire, souffla le jeune homme à voix basse. Si Malefoy raconte ça…  
— A qui veux-tu qu'il en parle ? Son père est en prison et il a été totalement discrédité. Dumbledore me soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive, il me l'a dit.  
— Je pensais plutôt à Rogue…  
— Il ne me fera rien. Tu sais pourquoi il m'a donné l'adresse de Bellatrix ?  
— Non.  
— Il se sentait tellement coupable que sa potion Tue-Loup ait été empoisonnée qu'il voulait tout faire pour se racheter. Alors, je lui ai demandé de la chercher… je voulais venger Sirius.  
— Rogue se sentait coupable ? Rogue ?  
— Oui, sourit Remus, Severus Rogue ! Ne fais pas cette tête. Nos rapports, loin d'être amicaux, se sont bien améliorés depuis quelques temps.  
— Si tu le dis…  
— Bon, on continue nos achats ?  
— Allons-y !

Lorsqu'ils eurent trouvé toutes les fournitures de la liste, ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour revenir dans le monde des moldus, leurs achats bien camouflés dans un grand sac que Harry portait sur l'épaule. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la taverne, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver Albus Dumbledore qui, visiblement, les attendait.  
— Bonjour, Professeur, sourit le lycanthrope.  
— Bonjour, Remus. Comment allez-vous ?  
— Ca peut aller.  
— Vous serait-il possible de m'accompagner tous les deux à Poudlard jusqu'à demain ?  
— Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna le lycanthrope.  
— C'est une sorte de surprise, sourit Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous venir ?  
— Il faudrait d'abord qu'on passe chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires, répondit Remus qui avait compris qu'il ne lui servirait à rien d'en demander plus.  
— Alors, allons-y ! sourit le directeur de Poudlard en leur tendant un paquet de chips vide.  
Ils touchèrent l'emballage et se retrouvèrent instantanément dans le salon de Remus. Harry et lui montèrent chercher leurs bagages et quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Dumbledore qui s'était installé sur le sofa et feuilletait un magazine moldu en tournant les pages à l'aide de sa baguette.  
— Nous sommes prêts, lança Remus.  
Ils touchèrent à nouveau le paquet de chips qui les emmena directement à Poudlard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui les invita à le suivre. Harry était un peu perdu de se retrouver dans le collège alors que la rentrée n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Avec Remus, ils suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh et Severus Rogue se trouvaient là. Le Professeur de Potions lança un regard noir à Harry, mais ne dit rien.  
— Vous allez nous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Interrogea Remus, de plus en plus surpris.  
— Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! N'est-ce pas, Harry ! sourit Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à l'adolescent.  
Le lycanthrope se tourna vers son ami, surpris.  
— Tu sais ce qui se passe ici ?  
— Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé un message il y a quelques jours, répondit Harry.  
— Je lui disais que Severus et moi avions presque terminé la mise au point d'un contre-poison.  
— Vous voulez dire…  
— Que nous allons vous guérir, mon cher ami, termina Albus avec un sourire immense.  
— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda Remus à son compagnon.  
— Je lui avais demandé de ne pas le faire, répondit Dumbledore à la place de l'adolescent. Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs si nous avions échoué. Mais, nous avons réussi, avec l'aide précieuse de Madame Pomfresh.  
L'infirmière, rougissant un peu, intervint alors pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.  
— Oh, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, Monsieur le Directeur.  
— Ne soyez pas aussi modeste, Pompom. Si nous avons trouvé le dernier ingrédient qu'il nous manquait, c'est grâce à vous.  
— Que dois-je faire ? Interrogea Remus, pressé.  
— Allongez-vous ! lui ordonna l'infirmière.  
Il obéit, s'installant sur un lit qui avait été préparé pour lui. Pomfresh disparut quelques secondes dans son bureau et revint avec deux fioles.  
— Vous allez boire le contenu de cette fiole tout de suite, dit-elle en la tendant à Remus qui la prit.  
Lorsqu'il eut tout avalé, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il demanda :  
— Et ensuite ?  
— Il faut attendre deux heures que la première potion agisse. Ensuite, je vous donnerai l'autre.  
— D'accord.  
— Et moi, je fais quoi ? Interrogea Harry, se sentant un peu inutile.  
— Vous allez rester auprès de notre ami, répondit Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh vous a installé un lit un peu plus loin.  
Le directeur de Poudlard se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de près par Rogue qui n'avait pas desserré les dents.  
— Je reviendrais vous voir dans quelques heures, sourit Dumbledore avant de refermer la porte.  
Harry prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de Remus tandis que Madame Pomfresh retournait dans son bureau. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le lycanthrope demanda à son ami :  
— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu aurais du m'en parler !  
— Comme l'a dit Dumbledore, je ne voulais pas te donner un faux espoir… Quand j'ai lu son message, j'étais fou de joie, mais j'ai aussi eu peur que ça ne marche pas…  
— Tu crois qu'ils ont réussi ? Que ça va vraiment marcher ?  
— Si le Professeur Dumbledore le dit, j'en suis certain.  
— J'espère de tout cœur que tu as raison…

Harry avait un sommeil agité. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh avait fait boire le contenu de la deuxième fiole à Remus, celui-ci était tombé dans un était quasi-comateux. Elle avait rassuré l'adolescent en lui disant que c'était tout à fait normal et l'avait invité à aller se reposer. Il s'était couché, persuadé qu'il ne dormirait pas et pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant, son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars ou Remus mourait dans d'atroces souffrances, ce qui le réveillait constamment. Au bout de la troisième fois, il se leva et alla s'asseoir près du lit de son ami.  
— Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, Remus… je voulais te dire que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et de tout mon être… j'espère vraiment que tu vas guérir… mais si par malheur ça ne marche pas, sache que je serai près de toi jusqu'au bout… S'il le faut, je laisserai tomber les études pour rester avec toi… mais, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à le faire… parce que franchement, je sais que si tu meures, je ne te survivrai pas… si jamais le pire arrivait, je chercherai Voldemort par tous les moyens et j'irai l'attaquer de front… je sais que tu n'approuverais pas cette idée… mais ça n'aurait plus d'importance… je ne veux pas te perdre… Remus… ne me quitte pas toi aussi… ne me laisse pas seul… je t'aime…  
Des larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues de Harry. Il avait prit la main de Remus dans la sienne et y déposait de petits baisers, l'inondant de ses pleurs. Soudain, il sentit l'autre main de son ami se poser sur sa tête. Il leva les yeux vers lui, essayant de sourire à travers ses larmes.  
— Comment te sens-tu ?  
— Fatigué… j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon…  
Dumbledore, qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, lança :  
— C'est normal. Vous verrez, d'ici demain matin, vous vous sentirez déjà mieux !  
— Ca a marché ? Interrogea Harry en essuyant ses joues humides.  
— Apparemment oui. Bon, je vous laisse vous reposer. Je viendrais vous revoir demain matin.  
— Merci, sourit Remus.  
— Bonne nuit.  
Dumbledore sortit. Une fois seul avec son compagnon, Harry l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau parler, Remus demanda :  
— Tu as souvent des rêves prémonitoires qui ne sont pas liés à Voldemort ?  
— Comment ça ?  
— La nuit où tu as fait ce cauchemar sur ma mort… tu as dit exactement les mêmes mots…  
— Vraiment ? Alors, je n'avais pas rêvé de ta mort… mais de ta guérison…  
— Apparemment…  
— Remus ?  
— Oui ?  
— Tu crois que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?  
Le lycanthrope ne répondit pas, mais s'écarta un peu pour que son compagnon puisse s'allonger contre lui. Harry se blottit dans ses bras et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir tous les deux.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Warning : Lemon dans ce chapitre !**

**10.**

Remus fut réveillé par un murmure qui provenait de l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Il se redressa un peu, repoussant doucement Harry qui était collé contre lui, et croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui lui souriait. Rogue était également là et lançait au couple des œillades assassines. Le Directeur s'avança vers le lit et demanda à voix basse :  
— Comment allez-vous Remus ?  
— Beaucoup mieux, sourit le lycanthrope en s'asseyant. Vous êtes sûr que ça a marché ? Je suis vraiment guéri ?  
— Oui. Je vous raccompagnerai chez vous dans la matinée, dès que Harry sera réveillé et que vous aurez mangé un morceau.  
Harry se redressa brusquement. Il avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, si c'était possible, et ses joues avaient pris une couleur proche du pivoine.  
— Professeur Dumbledore ? Je…  
Comme s'il ne remarquait pas l'air gêné de l'adolescent, Albus s'exclama :  
— Ah ! Vous voilà réveillé ! Venez, les elfes de maison nous ont préparé un bon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte. Rogue s'avança à son tour vers le lit. Harry, encore plus gêné, bondit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna vers le lit du fond auprès duquel il avait laissé ses chaussures. Rogue ne lui prêta pas attention.  
— J'ai préparé quelques doses de Tue-Loup. Elles sont à ta disposition dans le Grand Hall, dans une malle que tu pourras emmener chez toi.  
— Merci, Severus.  
Le Directeur de la maison Serpentard fit volte-face et quitta l'infirmerie à grands pas rapides.

Après le copieux petit-déjeuner, Harry et Remus repartirent à l'aide d'un portoloin. Le lycanthrope rangea soigneusement la potion Tue-Loup que son ancien collègue avait préparée, puis alla rejoindre son ami dans sa chambre. Harry essayait de caser ses nouveaux manuels scolaires dans sa valise qui était prête à déborder.  
— Tu veux un coup de main ? Proposa Remus.  
Le jeune homme le regarda un instant sans répondre. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, son compagnon avait vraiment l'air en meilleure forme. Ses cernes s'étaient un peu estompés et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat mordoré qui les rendaient si particuliers et uniques. Harry ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Un instant plus tard, Remus avait parcouru la distance qui le séparait de son ami, sans rompre le contact. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, leurs lèvres s'effleurant à peine. Soudain, le baiser se fit plus pressant. La langue du lycanthrope se faufila, franchissant le passage qui menait à celle de l'adolescent, trouvant son alter-ego, l'entraînant dans une danse endiablée. Les mains de Remus étaient plaquées sur le dos de Harry, l'attirant contre lui. Le jeune homme se laissait faire, savourant la félicité du moment, sentant le désir embraser son corps, lui faisant perdre pieds. Soudain, Remus repoussa brusquement son compagnon qui grogna de dépit.  
— Non… Je ne peux pas…  
— Pourquoi ? S'exclama Harry, sentant la colère monter en lui. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour…  
— Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ce que nous faisons est mal… l'interrompit son ami. Tu es si jeune…  
— Et alors ? Je t'aime ! Ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte ? demanda t'il d'une voix plus douce.  
Comme son compagnon ne répondait pas, il s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres dans son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement. Remus ne put résister. Il balaya tous ses doutes de son esprit, se concentrant uniquement sur le désir qu'il sentait monter en lui. Harry s'écarta un peu en souriant. Il enleva sa valise qui encombrait son lit, ôta ses lunettes qu'il posa à l'abri sur la table de nuit, puis tendit la main à Remus qui la prit. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'enlacèrent, leurs lèvres et leurs corps soudés. Le lycanthrope laissa sa main courir sur le côté du jeune homme, descendant le long de son torse, arrivant à la limite de son tee-shirt et le remontant doucement pour le lui enlever.

Torse-nu, Harry s'étendit sur le dos tandis que Remus descendait déposer des baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Sa main était posée sur le ventre de l'adolescent et avançait furtivement vers la lisière du jean, puis se posa subitement sur la proéminence qui déformait le vêtement. Harry eut un petit sursaut de surprise, mais se laissa faire. Remus le caressait doucement à travers le tissu avec sa main tandis que ses lèvres jouaient tour à tour avec les deux éminences de chair qu'elles avaient rencontrées sur leur route. Le jeune homme enfouis ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon, des vagues de désir de plus en plus forte montant en lui. Avec un petit sourire, Remus le contempla un moment. Les yeux fermés, le visage rougi par l'excitation, la respiration saccadée, il était totalement à la merci de ses émotions… et de son ami. Celui-ci en profita pour déboutonner le jean dans lequel Harry commençait à se sentir à l'étroit. Le jeune homme leva les hanches pour aider son compagnon à lui ôter son vêtement. Il rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard intense de Remus qui le fit rougir encore plus. La main du lycanthrope se glissa doucement sous la taille du caleçon bordeaux de Harry, puis le lui enleva également. Se retrouvant nu sous le regard appréciateur de son compagnon, le jeune homme se sentit subitement intimidé et terrifié.  
_Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, finalement…_  
Sentant sa peur, Remus remonta l'embrasser tendrement, mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser. Puis, il lui souffla doucement à l'oreille :  
— Fais-moi confiance…  
Remus posa lentement sa main sur le membre dressé de Harry, le caressant avec une infinie douceur. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir tandis que son compagnon accélérait ses mouvements. Peu habitué à ce genre de stimuli, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'une vague de plaisir plus puissante l'emporte au-delà de la raison. Essoufflé, ce fut d'une voix gênée qu'il murmura :  
— Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas pu tenir…  
Remus sourit. Il prit un mouchoir en papier et essuya doucement la semence qui s'était répandue sur le ventre du jeune homme.  
— Ne t'excuse pas… Tu es jeune et fougueux, c'est normal…

Harry passa une main sur son visage. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir ressenti autant de plaisir sans avoir pu le faire partager à son compagnon. Il se redressa alors sur un coude et embrassa fougueusement Remus qui se laissa tomber sur le dos. Se collant contre lui, Harry sentit le désir de son aîné contre sa cuisse. Tout en l'embrassant, il défit les boutons de la chemise du lycanthrope qui disparut rapidement sur le sol. Ses lèvres humides se posèrent alors sur les cicatrices, déposant des baisers fiévreux sur chacune d'elles. Remus, déjà bien excité par la jouissance de son compagnon, sentait son membre devenir douloureux à force de rester engoncé dans son pantalon. Il repoussa doucement Harry pour enlever le vêtement qui le gênait, puis se réinstalla. Son compagnon reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser torride tandis que sa main descendait se poser timidement sur le membre dressé du lycanthrope.  
— Tu n'es pas oblig  
— Chut… souffla Harry.  
Il referma avec précautions ses doigts et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient, d'abord très doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Emporté par des vagues intenses, Remus se cambra lorsqu'il atteignit la cime du plaisir. Curieux, Harry ramena sa main, couverte de la semence de son amant, et la goûta sous le regard ébahi du lycanthrope.  
— Harry… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
— J'avais envie… je voulais savoir comment c'est… répondit le jeune homme, rougissant de plus belle.  
Remus l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, goûtant à son tour sa propre semence dans la bouche de son compagnon. Puis, il le repoussa doucement pour essuyer ce qui n'était pas parti sur la main de Harry. Il posa le mouchoir maculé sur la table de nuit et ouvrit les bras pour que le jeune homme puisse s'y blottir. Somnolant, Harry entoura Remus de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dormait, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Remus soupira, puis ferma les yeux, ne tardant pas à rejoindre son ami au pays des rêves.

Remus s'éveilla le premier. Il faisait encore jour, le soleil inondant la pièce de sa douce lumière. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et constata qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une petite heure. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, sa main dessinant des arabesques sur le dos du jeune endormi. Au bout d'un court instant, celui-ci battit des paupières et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Remus. Sans un mot, il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Le lycanthrope sentit son désir revenir le submerger et ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il en était de même pour l'adolescent. Rompant le baiser, Harry balbutia, les joues en feu :  
— Je… il y a une chose que j'aimerai…  
— Quoi ? Interrogea Remus, souriant devant l'air si perdu de son amant.  
— Je…  
Les mots se coinçaient dans la gorge du jeune homme. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, mais entre la pensée et la formulation, il lui semblait qu'il y avait un abîme très profond. Enfin, ayant peur de passer pour un idiot auprès de Remus, il se lança :  
— J'aimerai que tu me fasses l'amour…  
Le lycanthrope le dévisagea un instant, pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Harry détourna le regard, gêné, mais son ami l'obligea à lui faire face.  
— Tu veux que… tu en es bien sûr ?  
— Oui ! J'en ai vraiment envie…  
Devant le silence de son compagnon, le jeune homme se sentit vexé.  
— Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ?  
— Non, non, le détrompa Remus. Seulement, c'est un grand pas que nous allons franchir… Harry, il faut que tu te rendes compte que ce que nous faisons est interdit… aussi bien dans le monde des sorciers que dans celui des moldus, tu es mineur et je suis un criminel…  
— Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es celui que j'aime, c'est tout… et je veux franchir ce pas avec toi…  
Emu, Remus attira Harry contre lui pour un long et doux baiser. Sa main reprit ses circonvolutions sur le dos du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner. Elle descendit doucement sur ses fesses, puis s'insinua entre elles. Harry sentait son désir monter de plus en plus fort et dut se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser aller trop vite. Cette fois-ci, il voulait contrôler son plaisir. Remus l'obligea à s'étendre sur le dos, puis, après avoir frôlé le membre déjà gonflé du jeune homme, il inséra sa main entre ses cuisses, caressant doucement la peau si tendre. Il retira sa main, humidifia ses doigts dans sa bouche, puis revint les positionner, passant et repassant sur l'entrée intime de son compagnon. Lentement et avec d'infinies précautions, il le pénétra d'un doigt. Surpris par l'intrusion, Harry se contracta.  
— Détends-toi… Fais-moi confiance… souffla la voix douce de Remus à l'oreille du jeune homme.  
Pour l'aider à se relaxer, le lycanthrope se servit de son autre main, caressant doucement le torse de Harry, son ventre, son membre. Lorsqu'il sentit son amant se détendre, Remus continua son avancée dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Bientôt, son doigt fut rejoint par un deuxième, puis un troisième.  
— Remus…  
La voix de Harry était rauque. Il planta ses ongles dans l'épaule du lycanthrope qui retint un petit cri de douleur.  
— Remus… vas-y…  
Son amant obéit. Il alla se placer entre les cuisses écartées du jeune homme, se caressant doucement et continuant ses mouvements de doigts. Lorsqu'il sentit que Harry était suffisamment détendu, il ôta ses doigts et se positionna.  
— Ca risque de te faire mal… s'excusa t'il alors que son sexe commençait doucement à pénétrer l'intimité de son amant.  
Harry sentit la douleur irradier son bas-ventre et ne put retenir un cri. Remus voulut se retirer, mais son compagnon lui prit le bras en soufflant :  
— Continue…  
Obéissant, son amant le pénétra un peu plus, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Il se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras et embrassa fougueusement Harry tandis que, d'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça complètement en lui. Le gémissement de douleur du jeune homme se perdit dans le baiser. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Remus s'en excusa :  
— Je suis désol  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas… ça va…  
Harry sentait déjà le plaisir repousser la douleur. Remus commença alors des mouvements de va-et-vient tandis que les jambes de son compagnon venaient enserrer sa taille, l'attirant encore plus près. Harry était agrippé aux épaules de son amant, les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, la respiration haletante. Il ne tarda pas à être emporté par la jouissance et se laissa retomber, épuisé. Remus, stimulé par les contractions du corps de son amant, le rejoignit rapidement. Essoufflé, il se retira, puis roula sur le côté.  
— Ca va ? S'inquiéta t'il.  
— Oui… c'était… je n'ai pas de mots… répondit Harry, encore troublé par ce qui venait d'arriver.  
Remus sourit en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son compagnon.  
— Je comprends… ça fait toujours ça la première fois…  
Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude, croisant ainsi le regard mordoré du lycanthrope.  
— Je… j'ai été à la hauteur ?  
— Oui, mon amour… et encore plus que ça ! souffla Remus en l'attirant à lui pour un baiser.  
Puis, il ajouta :  
— On devrait se reposer un peu et après, on s'occupera de tes bagages.  
— Je ne veux pas partir, soupira Harry avec une moue boudeuse.  
— Il le faut. Et puis, tu viendras pour les vacances de Noël.  
— Noël ? Mais, c'est trop loin ! Je ne tiendrai jamais jusque là !  
Remus sourit.  
— Il le faudra bien. Et puis, tu seras très occupé, tu n'auras pas le temps de penser à moi !  
— Ne dis pas ça ! Je penserai toujours à toi, le réprimanda Harry.  
— Allez, dors…  
Le jeune homme se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de son compagnon pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Harry et Remus venaient de passer la barrière qui menait au quai 9 ¾. Une foule de parents accompagnait les élèves qui montaient dans le Poudlard Express. D'humeur maussade, Harry regardait le train rouge, regrettant pour la première fois de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Remus, une main sur son épaule, le conduisait à travers la foule. Il n'était pas de meilleure humeur, mais faisait illusion en affichant un immense sourire. Bientôt, ils tombèrent sur les Weasley et Hermione qui les accueillirent avec maintes effusions.  
— Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que vous alliez être en retard ! s'exclama Molly après avoir embrassé Harry.  
— Nous avons fait la grasse matinée, sourit Remus.  
Son compagnon ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui lui attira une œillade à la fois surprise et amusée de la part d'Hermione.

Ron et Ginnie montèrent les premiers dans le train, puis ce fut le tour d'Hermione. Harry se tourna vers Remus, les larmes aux yeux. Il se jeta dans ses bras, incapable de parler.  
— N'oublies pas de me donner la date de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, souffla le lycanthrope de façon à ce que seul son compagnon puisse l'entendre.  
Harry acquiesça silencieusement, le nez enfouis dans le cou de Remus. Il y déposa un petit baiser, puis réussit à dire :  
— Rendez-vous à la Cabane Hurlante.  
Il s'écarta alors que le sifflet de la locomotive leur vrillait les oreilles, annonçant le départ imminent. Harry sauta prestement dans le train, puis, après un dernier signe de main à Remus, il alla rejoindre ses amis dans leur compartiment au moment où le train s'ébranlait pour l'emmener commencer sa sixième année d'études à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

**Fin. **


End file.
